


We Drove In It (Or, One Horny Night in the Bunker)

by Amoreanonyname



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Other, Post-Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreanonyname/pseuds/Amoreanonyname
Summary: However, Dean was already climbing into the driver’s seat, and Samuel, reflexively, went to the passenger seat. He had to admit, the car was roomy and nice compared to what they usually drove.“Okay, maybe it has some charm…”Samuel glanced over at Dean, who had fixed him with thatlook, that told him that he had an idea that Samuel would argue against vehemently… but ultimately go along with.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, HunterCorp Dean Winchester/HunterCorp Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	We Drove In It (Or, One Horny Night in the Bunker)

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to Destiny's Child, everyone gets a little romantic (except for poor Jack). Smut is actually quite mild, considering the subject matter.

By the time the brothers - _they, we, us, the other version of us brothers -_ came back, it was getting late into the evening, and they were clearly getting tired. Sam - _not Samuel? -_ hastily showed them to two adjacent bedrooms, giving them a rather significant look. Knowing that Sam was literally _himself_ , Samuel could surmise that he was wondering if they really wanted separate rooms, but was hedging his bets. The two rooms seemed far enough away from everyone else that Samuel assumed if he and Dean… moved between their spaces, during the night, no one would notice or care. Sam gave them a quick rundown of washrooms, water, yell if you need anything (but really, don’t), and then left them to their own devices.

*

“Those other versions of us, Dean, that’s wild.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well, they’re something, alright. Hope they can sleep in our run-down shanty of a home for a night.”

Sam frowned. “A night? We need to figure out what to do with these guys. We can’t just set them loose here, they have no idea how anything works on Earth. We have to-”

Dean sat up on his bed with a start. “No, no no no, you are _not_ adopting more alternate-universe alter-egos to train up and take care of. Last time you did that, this place was crammed full of weirdos. These guys will be _fine_. We’ll get them enough cash for some plane tickets to some place far away from here. Then they can figure it out.”

“Come on Dean, those other hunters weren’t _that_ bad.”

Dean got up and walked over to Sam, frowning and tugging at his shirt. “They weren’t _bad_ , but they were _in the way_. We had no privacy.” Dean started pulling Sam towards the bed. “And I value my _privacy_. And yours.” 

Sam smirked and allowed himself to be led. “With those other guys. I couldn’t tell if they, you know…”

“Good God Sam, probably. Do you know straight guys who dress like that? You think either of them could ever get a girlfriend if they wanted to? They probably used to screw like bunnies whenever Daddy wasn’t looking. _Speaking of screwing like bunnies_ ,” Dean planted Sam on the bed and turned Sam’s face up towards him. “I need us to ‘debrief’ this latest hunt, and by the time we’re done, you’re not gonna remember those weirdos are even here.” 

Sam smirked again, meeting Dean’s eyes and looping his fingers in Dean’s waistband. “Is that a promise?”

Sam was already halfway to forgetting everything else by the time Dean pushed him onto the mattress.

*

Samuel was still looking around the “room” he’d been given, clucking in disapproval and trying to figure out just what he was supposed to wear to bed, when a familiar presence knocked at his doorframe.

“Can’t sleep yet. Fancy a late-night walk?”

Samuel grinned, probably more than he should have. “You always were a romantic.” 

Dean grabbed him by the shoulder and lead him down the hall, careful to avoid the direction Sam had gone. Presently they found themselves at the garage.

“Those other versions of us are certainly strange.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well, they’re certainly _something_. A bit simple. Not a bad life though.” 

“Do you think they, you know…”

“Oh my God Samuel, of course they do! Did you see how close they were sitting? You think those rubes could get girlfriends if they even wanted to? They don’t even have money…” Dean’s voice trailed off as he laid eyes on the car.

This time it was Samuel’s turn to roll his eyes. “It’s a nice enough car I guess, Dean, but it would be horrible for mileage. Father never would have let us drive something like that, it would have cost him a fortune.” 

However, Dean was already climbing into the driver’s seat, and Samuel, reflexively, went to the passenger seat. He had to admit, the car was roomy and nice compared to what they usually drove.

“Okay, maybe it has some charm…”

Samuel glanced over at Dean, who had fixed him with that _look_ , that told him that he had an idea that Samuel would argue against vehemently… but ultimately go along with.

“You know Samuel, that stuff we were watching earlier gave me a few ideas.” Dean’s hand landed on Samuel’s knee. “We made it here, we’re alive. We have to get Father back, but we’ll figure that out. Why don’t we celebrate for a minute?” 

Samuel hesitated. “ _Here?_ I can’t imagine _Dean_ would care for us defiling his car like that!” But he was already turning towards his brother, already remembering what they’d been watching earlier, already squirming around in his seat, already feeling Dean’s hand run up his leg. 

“I have a feeling _Dean_ has done plenty in this car already. And what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him. Besides,” Dean leaned in towards Samuel, until their lips were only inches apart, “I’ve noticed you’re looking at me a lot in this plaid. I think you like it when I look a little rough.” 

Samuel huffed, but it was all for show. Dean was usually so _well-kept_ , and he hated that Dean saw how much he really did like this rustic look on him.

“Well then,” Samuel whispered, “Maybe you’d better show me how _rough_ you can be, big brother.” And with that, closed the gap between them.

*

Jack had settled down for the night, the humans had all gone to bed (if not to sleep), and Cas found himself at loose ends. He had unofficially claimed an alcove above the bunker for his own use, even if he didn’t need a space for sleeping. Heading there now, Cas settled into a chair and let his thoughts wander.

Meg. It hadn’t been her, not _really_ , but the thought of seeing her again left him buzzing. He still thought about her often, and lamented what might have been. They had, in strange ways, been the same, two entities outcast from their own kinds, with a moral code entirely their own. Meg had more good to her than she realized, and an honesty to her darkness that Cas found frankly refreshing and unique.

And. Well. The pizza man. Cas had never been with anyone else, had never wanted to. But there were moments with Meg…

This human body. No longer Jimmy’s, not really. This vessel belonged entirely to Cas, and for most part he could ignore it’s more… human impulses. It’s urges and physical reactions. But right now, remembering Meg, and with everything else that was happening, Cas decided a few minutes of humanity wasn’t necessarily a bad thing tonight. Cas closed his eyes, reached down, and let the memories and fantasies take him over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome. :)


End file.
